Mother like Son
by The 10-11 Doctors
Summary: My take on what Aithusa was thinking for the last scene of series 4. Do not read if you have not seen episode 13.


**Mother like Son**

**11: Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy new year! I have written another story about Aithusa. They not related but I have still made it so Merlin is referred to as Mother and Kilgharrah is referred to as Other Mother. Oh and there are spoilers for the last episode. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Other Mother had come back a few hours ago, talking of Mother and his destiny. Aithusa took in this news hungrily. He loved hearing news of Mother, though was disappointed that he too was not called when Other Mother left.<p>

At the mouth of the cave sunlight was pouring in, basking the entrance with sunlight. He preferred sunlight, partly because it was what he was named after and also because he loved the feeling of its friendly warmth on his nose.

He looked back to Kilgharrah. Aithusa could hear his huge deep breaths, which informed the young dragon that he was asleep. Not wishing to wake up the elder dragon to inform he wanted to take a small fly, he took a long run up and glided out the mouth of the cave. It was not the first time he had flown, but he was still getting the hang of it. The sensation of flying always made the dragon squeak in delight. The luxurious sunlight warming his scales, while the wind cooled him at the same time.

After a few minutes of flying around Aithusa thought about going home, but there was a sent in the air, the taste of magic was lingering on his tongue and a sense of purpose filled the baby dragon. The feeling felt good. Trusting himself to do the right thing he let his feeling of purpose and of magic to guide him somewhere. Perhaps it could be an awaiting quest just for him, a magical quest...with mother! How proud he would be of him when he saw he could now fly. Though annoyingly not speak, which was infuriating when he didn't understand what Kilgharrah was going on about and when he was trying to tell him something important. He would say "Open your mind, then we can talk". What did that even mean? Open your mind. Aithusa mentally caused his guardian, he couldn't even ask him what it meant.

He could feel the magic getting stronger, he started to decent down. The magic he could sense was different to Mothers and Other Mothers, it felt tainted, dark and suppressed. Trapped inside the person he was approaching. He perched upon a rock and greeted the person with a grin, and was disappointed to see she was on the floor, her eyes were closed and she seemed not to be breathing.

"No!" Aithusa screamed in his mind and instinctively blew at her. He didn't know what had just happened but he was healing her wounds and freeing her magic. He looked at her feeling quite proud of himself. He had saved her life! Oh what would Mother say! He held his head proudly. The woman stirred and her eyes flickered. She was quite beautiful, her hair was really messy but still beautiful. She started to get up, her expression was one of confusion mixed with some gratitude. She stared at the baby dragon, it looked like she wanted to say something but Aithusa did not encourage her, well how could he? He growled quietly at her in an attempt of communication, but she didn't seem to understand. She just stared on at him with a confused look, though the sides of her mouth did seem to twitch upwards in a sort of smile.

With a final small growl Aithusa thought it was time to take his leave. He jumped off the rock and stretched out his wings, shooting up into the air. He could feel the woman's gaze on his back, watching him leave. He felt really content in helping that poor lady. "Thought" his mind wondered "Why was she in a forest injured and her magic trapped?". These were the times he wished he could speak. He would have to try and tell Mother and Other Mother. Kilgharrah always was telling him that like Mother, he too was destined for greatness. Maybe this was it! Healing people who are injured! He could see it now, with magic returned to the land helping the people of Albion by his Mother's side. A glorious dream.

Though his actions of that day may have allowed destiny to carry on in a way the new dragon could never understand. His love will be his undoing. Like mother like son.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review :D<strong>


End file.
